December 20, 2012
Humeira returns home upset crying. She remembers the guys words saying she fixed the date with him n whats there in Ayan. Humera looking at her chat with that guy. Humera reads the msg which asks her to meet or a pic will be sent to her dad..she checks out the pic which is a morphned pic of her in short dress. Humera is shocked. Humera crying n Ayaan comes. Humera shuts the laptop. Ayan starts flirting and asks her how she came back so early. Humera says she was having fever. Ayaan checks it and says that she cant even lie he knows what happened. Humera asks what does he know. Ayaan tells that she wanted to bunk the class and she came back early. Humera is still crying. Ayaan asks her whats the matter . Ayaan asks if she failed. Humera starts to say but Ayan gets a call and he leaves. Humera starts crying. Razia is about to say something to her husband when Rashid says she didnt need to buy the car so early but since she has bought, he has to pay her. Rashid gives her a check. Razia tries to justify saying she did not save the relationship. Rashid says he understands but it does not mean they will take all the insults. Rashid says necessities can be fulfilled but not greed. Rashid says Haseena bee is a greedy lady whose demands will never end and he cant fulfill al her demands. Rashid leaves. Zoya talking to Dilshad that she was about to get Asad married. Asad comes and says that u are that girl who ran away from her own marriage. Zoya is shocked so is Dilshad. Asad says she said yes to Akram but left him. Asad says she does not care about others feelings. Zoya says he is reacting without knowing her side of story. Asad says he knows her well know and cooks up stories to save herself. Zoya asks if he has any idea whom he supporting. Asad says he knows Akram from 3 years n she cant says he n his family were pressurizing her for marriage. Zoya is speechless. Asad says I know its ur fault. Zoya says how he can be so judgemental. Asad says bcoz you hide the issue from us. Dilshaad interrupts and says that she knew it as Zoya’s BIL has told her everything, but was afraid that how will he react thats why she didnt tell him. Asad stares angrily at Zoya and leaves from there. Zoya is upset. Rashid sleeping in the study. shireen covers him with blanket n leaves. Ayaan comes n says to him that Shireen loves him alot she cant stay away from him for long. Rashid says to him that there are some matters that need time. Ayaan says he will handle Shireen Nuzhat comes and asks Humera what is she doing. Humera gets confused and starts shivering. Nuzrat says she wants to know what she was doing. She looks at the laptop n wonder why Humera was staring at screensaver. Humera starts to reveal her everything, but is disturbed. Nuzrat says she will speak to her mom. Humera says she is fine n is feeling cold. Nuzrat covers her with blanket. Zoya speaks to BIL about not finding her dad with the pic he has sent her. BIL asks how long she will continue her search as she cant do it for life long. Zoya says its very important to search her past. He says he understands but is worried about her. Zoya says she is fine. Mamu jaan is not happy with Haseena bee’s intentions. Razia says Razia wants some flat, Mamujaan is angry hearing that. Razia says she cant let go off Imran as Nighat is elder daughter of the house. If she gets married if they get her married. Rashid wdnt be able to say no to Humera and Ayaan’s purposal…Mamu jan says that he will not be able to say no to me. Razia says for Humera we hav to fulfill Haseena bee demands. Mamujaan gets serious when Razia says Ayan might select some other girl. Razia finally convinces mamujaan. Asad fixes meeting for Zoya n Akram. Dilshad overhears n asks why will Zoya go n meet Akram. Asad says Akram deserves explanation after what Zoya did to him. Dilshaad tells him that U Can’t Decide It’s Her Personal Matter…Asad says thats why i am not interfering n they will sort it themselves…Akram is working in my office and all workers of my office are my family. Asad says Akram’s family felt insulted bcoz of her. Dilshad says Zoya’s BIL is good man n he supported Zoya so its better they dont interfere. Asad assures Zoya will be fine when Dilshad shows her concern towards Zoya. Zoya comes n says she will go meet Akram. Dilshad says no one will force her. Zoya says its ok n in this country all mistakes are by women. Asad asks not turn her personal issue to man versus woman issue. Zoya says she will tell Akram the real reason for eloping. Precap: Akram talking to Zoya that u ran that time but now u have to marry me.